Mercy Over Mind Wiki
Welcome to the Mercy Over Mind Wiki Crystal City is like any other city in America. Boring. That's what Adam Rose thought before he, and his new best friend Jesse Tyler, thought before they met the telepathic and telekinetic Mercy, the missing piece in history's biggest conspiracy. What Is "Mercy Over Mind"? This is story written by Kiki0212, published on Wattpad. It is a Sci-Fi story that follows three different storylines that come together to make the story. Characters Adam Rose - the main character of the book, much of the story is told through his perspective. Jesse Tyler - a major character, also the best friend of Adam Rose and love interest of Mercy. Mercy - the female protagonist and titular character. Despite being introduced later than the rest, most of the story revolves around her. Clarissa "Claire" Rose - a major character, and the older sister of Adam Rose. Jack Rose - a secondary character, and the younger brother of Adam and Claire Rose. Dr. James Grey - the main antagonist of the book, and the biological father of Mercy and love interest of Eliana. Eliana "Elle" - a secondary-major character, she is the biological mother of Mercy and love interest of Dr. James Grey. Raven - a secondary-minor character, the enemy of Mercy, Adam, and Jesse. Also the test subject of Dr. James Grey. Relationships Jercy - the friendship-romantic relationship between Jesse Tyler and Mercy. Merdam - the friendship relationship between Adam Rose and Mercy. Tose - the frienship relationship between Jesse Tyler and Adam Rose. Jaelle - the romantic relationship between Dr. James Grey and Eliana. Trivia * The book is published on Wattpad, on the account Kiki0212 (Kiara Williams). * The book is inspired by many different stories and ideas in pop culture for the characters and the story. The most obvious ones are Stranger Things, Aliens Franchise, Heroes, X-Men franchise, and IT. * The original draft of the story was a coming of age story about a boy moving from his home to a new place and his struggles while being there, and making new friends, and then managing to find love. The story would follow the protagonist Adam Rose, his friend Jesse Tyler, and they would be living in Crystal City. But the story was changed to include a supernatural element, and the character Mercy was later used to replace the former female protagonist. * Many of the characters are based off rolls the actors they have played before: ** Dr. James Grey is based off Michael Fassbender's David (Prometheus and Alien Covenant) and Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr (X-Men Franchise). ** Mercy is based off Millie Bobby Brown's Eleven (Stranger Things). ** Eliana is based off Natalie Portman's Evey Hammond (V for Vendetta), Matilda (Leon: The Professional), and Alice (Closer). ** Raven is based off Scarlett Johansson's Lucy (Lucy) and Laura (Under The Skin). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse